


Emblem of Brothers

by AJsansygirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: :B, Blood, Flashbacks, Genocide, Genocide Route, Lockets, Minor Violence, One Shot, So yeah, but it is a death scene, frisk is possesed by chara (?), its just a sad death scene, nothing too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJsansygirl/pseuds/AJsansygirl
Summary: Sans had just been slain by the human and a memory of his brother flashes before as he 'falls down'





	Emblem of Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is a little different than my other stories, such as its rated G, a n d its only one chapter owo but I hope you guys enjoy anyways owo

[WARNING:some violence as it is a death scene-although I didn't go into very much detail on the gore there is some blood so be warned] 

 

=================×•+•×==================

 

"heh! didja really think---gaahh!--"

 

The blade sliced through his ribcage and started to leak impossible scarlet liquid, and his flames of cobalt went to pinpricks of default white, the adrenaline halted as sweat dropped down in face from the exertion 

 

"well,... I guess that's it huh?" 

He weakly replied with a cruel ironic grin

And as he stepped away while the blade was removed with a sickening sound he was hit with a precious memory in place of his endless life 

.....  
....  
..  
.

 

SANS! 

 

...

 

...

 

.....

 

SANS! WAKE UP! 

 

A cheerful bubbly voice of his baby bones brother called to him in a misty fog in his mind, a light ringing as background static "SANS! I THE GREATEST PAPYRUS HAVE MADE YOU SOMETHING IM VERY PROUD OF, BUT YOU HAVE TO WAKE YOUR LAZY BONY-BUTT UP TO SEE IT!" the energetic innocent ball of energy said in a giggle. 

 

In a haze he looked down to the porcelain bone charm in his metacarpus, as he opened it up the white borders in his vision growing larger and brighter he saw a crude but heartfelt hand-made drawing with the two brothers and their forgotten father, and he looked back to his brothers smiling face filled with glee and love and sans pseudo eyes started to feel hot and said in a thick choked up voice "thanks bro, i-i love it." 

 

Falling

 

Darkness

 

The comedians final joke

 

And as he desperately tried to claw to the moment just a little longer, he finally gave in to the darkness as it faded away...

Suddenly he was thrust back into reality eyes feeling hot and magical tears rolling down his eternal smile 

 

...

 

"heh, i'm going to grillbys.... papyrus? Do you want anything?"

 

And choking out that last line as his body slowly blew into the gray powder into the howling wind to come he smiled genuinely, thinking about the only thing he ever truly smiled for, and pulled the pearl charm to his chest looking down trying to keep the smile feeling his S O U L, the very core of his being shatter

 

"don't 

 

f

o  
g

e

t"

 

~WOooooosHhh~

 

And as his essence spread in the golden archways and as he flew into the arms adorned with two crimson gloves whispering a nyeh heh heh he still smiled, 

and the demon that struck him down with an evil glint in there eye showing what they truly had to become to do the act of executing the executioner, the judge, the undergrounds last hope, looked back for only a moment to take in their greatest accomplishment and ... 

All that stared back at them was a white locket glinting scrutinizingly at their sins crawling on their back, back at them, reminiscent of the golden one around their own stiff, controlled, neck, the one now looking forward to a goal of finishing what they started, not reminiscing or looking back at the symbol of the love of brothers ...

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! And that's it! Hope you enjoyed that and in sorry the only thing I can write in one offs are feels TwT


End file.
